Sasuke, Look on the Bright Side of Life
by Zatz All Folks
Summary: Sasuke is feeling down, so the gang decide to sing him a song. Part 2 of the Naruto/M.P parodies.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto', or any of teh character, places and techniques assoicated with it, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The song 'Alway look on the Bright Side of Life' belong to the cast/crew of 'Monty Python's Life of Brian' which is a hilarious movie. I suggest you watch it. The idea for the story is mine I suppose. My fingers are badly blistered, one popped...painful.

* * *

Sasuke, Look on the Bright Side of Life 

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi could only stand and watch in horror. They had been tracking Sasuke, and finally caught up with him, but much too late. The battle between Sasuke and Itachi looked as if it had been going on for a while. Both men were dripping with sweat and blood from every orifice. Itachi hadn't flinched at they're arrival, Sasuke glared, only for a moment before resuming his concentration on Itachi. A small smirk crossed Itachi's face. Sasuke returned this with a scowl.

'Foolish little brother.' Then he gracefully leapt forward, catching Sasuke off-guard.

Sasuke evaded, barely. He countered with a shuriken. The throw was a lousy one, of course for Itachi, dodging it was like child's play. Their fierce battle to the death continued.

Naruto watched, fists tightly clenched, he desperately wanted to help. Just watching the two fight was unbearable.

'Naruto, this is Sasuke's fight. Let him settle this.' Kakashi gently reminded him.

Looking over at Sakura, it was easy to see that she was having the most trouble with this situation. Tears welled up in her eyes more and more.

_She'll be alright, she at least. Won't let her emotions block her judgement._ _She knows this is Sasuke's fight._ Kakashi thought.

With a shock, the three spectators realised the battle had taken a turn for the worst. Sasuke had slowed down dramatically; his breathing was much heavier than that of his elder bother. _Shit_, was the one universal thought that ran through everyone but Itachi's mind.

_I've run out of chakara! _Sasuke admitted this to himself, and slightly panicked.

A pleased smile entered Itachi's face.

'Forgive me Sasuke.' Itachi reached over to Sasuke's face and fluently ripped out both his eyes, placing them safely in a small container.

Sakura's shrill scream echoed throughout the scene. The only more horrifying sound, was that of Sasuke's pain.

Rather than killing Sasuke, Itachi walked away into the shadows and vanished. Leaving Sasuke a broken man, looking as if he were crying tears of blood. With this knowledge Sasuke reached for a kunai. Knowing what he was doing, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all rushed in to stop him.

'Sasuke,' Naruto said firmly. 'We've quite frankly had enough of your silly, depressing and selfish carrying on.'

'Hai.' Sakura agreed.

'You need to realise that, some things in life are bad. They can really make you mad.' Kakashi started to sing.

'Other things just make you swear and curse,' now Naruto was joining in.

'When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle. And this'll help things turn out for the best. And...' Sakura followed in que.

'Always look on the bright side of life. Always look on the light side of life.' They sang in unison.

'When things seem jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten. And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps. Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing, and…' Still, they sung in unison.

'Always look on the bright side of life. Always look on the right side of life.' For some strange reason a choir appeared to have joined them.

'For life is quite absurd, and death's the final word. You must always face the curtain with a bang. Forget about your scene, give the audience a grin. Enjoy it, it's your last chance to be out, so...'

Again the choir sang.

'Always look on the bright side of death. Just before you draw your terminal breath.'

'Life's a piece of shit, when you look at it. Life's a laugh and death's a joke it's true. You'll see its all a show, keep 'em laughing as you go. Just remember that the last laugh is on you.'

'Always look on the bright side of life. Always look on the right side of life.'

The choir continued on till Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke all left. Some jabbering on about random things along the way.

_Well,_ Sasuke thought. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._ And although Sasuke tripped and fell over many times along the way, Naruto and Sakura picked him up and set him straight again. He returned to Konoha, to spend the rest of his days as the first blind ninja? Well at least Sasuke learned to stop being so depressed all the time, and always look on the bright side of life.

* * *

Ok I know the tone changes, but I intended that. It's a schizophrenic story. I hope you found it amusing in some way, possibly if you don't like Sasuke you liked it. I don't hate him...but he is being annoying. 


End file.
